LO QUE DICES SIN PALABRAS
by mew-chan shindo
Summary: AU Aveces las palabras no son necesarias para expresar nuestros sentimientos... EirixShuichi


LO QUE DICES SIN PALABRAS 

Por: mi…mew-chan!

Les consta que no soy Murakami Maki…así que saquen sus propias conclusiones de si Gravitation me pertenece o no, si piensan que si, pues que a todo dar…pero no-p T-T…

…Pensamientos de Eiri /…/Pensamientos de Shuichi --…-- diálogos (…) notas de autora- reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no poner de mis comentarios como en mi otro fic, así que aprovechen esta oportunidad que dudo se vuelva a repetir. Disfruten-lo! Dedicado a ….tods….se les quiere….y ahora wheee!

ADVERTENCIA: fic hecho por una fan desquiciada completamente enamorada y enfermamente obsesionada con Shuichi (jo! my sexy and pinku bunny boy ¬) xDD! pero...es la verdad ¬¬ --»u.u chii-p

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de aquél parque, el viento soplaba frío revoloteando los cabellos amatistas, la mirada perdida en la penumbra de la noche, sólo sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a desfallecer, estaba demasiado débil esa ocasión; su cuerpo ya no soportando más, cayendo al fin en un especie de letargo.

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por el cristal de las ventanas, ya que las cortinas habían sido corridas; abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas con sorpresa, se hallaba en un lugar totalmente distinto al que recordaba, sin saber más, se levantó de algo que parecía una especie de futón, al sentir el contacto frío del suelo, reparó que sus pies estaban desnudos, buscó con la mirada sus zapatillas y al encontrarlas se dirigió para calzárselas.

A paso dudoso fue recorriendo la habitación en la que se encontraba, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, girando la perilla con precaución logró abrirla, pero al ésta estar totalmente abierta, dejó ver la alta forma de una persona; cabellos rubios de sol, ojos ambarinos pero de mirada seria, facciones finas, piel que parecía ser hecha de porcelana…simplemente angelical.

El pelirosa no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se acaloraran y así tomar un exquisito rubor carmín que le hacía verse glorioso, esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio y causarle nuevamente ese cosquilleo que le venía desde el alma; desde que lo había visto inconciente en esa banca, sintió como algo quemaba en su interior, no dudó siquiera para llevarlo hasta donde su vivienda, además se notaba que tenía un poco de fiebre ya que su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas se tornaban rozagantes; y ahí estaba en frente suyo, mirándolo con esos ojos que había deseado ver al fin, eran tan puros e inocentes como la misma esencia que poseía.

--disculpe, pero…me podría decir en dónde estoy?—pronunció apenado el más joven con duda detonada, seguramente estaba asustado.

Pero qué hermosa voz, realmente melodiosa--fueron los pensamientos que asaltaron la mente del ojiambar, hasta que calló en la realidad, debía responder rápido para que el pequeño no temiera—lo siento, estas en mi casa, es que te encontré inconciente en una de las bancas del parque, espero no te moleste—le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa casi amable, se notaba que ese joven rubio no deseaba expresar sus sentimientos.

/no sé que me pasa, pero esa tenue sonrisa que ésta persona me mostró me hizo sentir…especial, me arde el pecho¿qué significa esto/

Sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos instantes hasta que la incomodidad se hizo presente en ambos. El de ojos violáceos, cohibido por esa mirada ambarina tan fría, fue el primero en romper el contacto visual girando su mirada amatista hacia un punto inespecífico.

--etto…no, no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario, si no hubiese sido por usted seguramente estaría muy enfermo, le agradezco su preocupación—dijo el pelirosa dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al rubio—bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irme, disculpe las molestias y gracias nuevamente—iba de camino hacia la puerta de salida cuando sintió que le jalaban de un hombro, volteó para ver que pasaba. El ojimiel lo miraba detenidamente—dime tu nombre— emitió en tono autoritario que sorprendió un poco al pequeño que asintió mientras respondía—mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou…--mirándolo ya un poco temeroso.

El rubio que hasta ahora le mantenía fija una mirada sin expresión alguna, pronto suavizó muy levemente sus facciones—dime, quieres saber mi nombre, Shuichi?—nuevamente el pequeño tan sólo atinó a asentir—muy bien, en ese caso entonces…—clavó su mirada en la de Shuichi—mi nombre es Yuki Eiri—le dijo con voz suavemente seductora.

Shuichi se coloreó totalmente sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer s espalda. Se giró par ver a Eiri quien tenía una mirada ya no fría, si no todo lo contrario, era cálida, el encontrarse con esa mirada violeta tan inocente le hacía cambiar.

--Shuichi, me gustaría volverte a ver…por qué no nos vemos mañana en el parque en la banca en donde estabas.  
como a eso del medio día, qué te parece?—acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del ojivioleta, sorprendiéndose de lo tersa que era su piel.

--no sé si pueda—respondió el más pequeño a la invitación—por favor…Shu—el pelirosa tan sólo asintió sonrojándose por milésima vez en esa ocasión, lo había llamado "Shu", no pudo evitar pensar en que se escuchaba tan tierno saliendo de los labios del rubio—esta bien, yo…yo intentaré estar mañana—volvió a decir no muy seguro de la situación, pero al ver la mirada tan penetrante que le dedicaba Yuki no tuvo de otra más que decirle algo que lo convenciera—lo prometo, haré todo lo posible para asistir—y con eso el rubio lo soltó para dejarlo irse por fin.

Shuichi corría hacia su casa, de alguna manera estaba muy emocionado por el día de mañana, pero ahora debía pensar en una explicación para dar en casa por no haber llegado el día anterior. Para su suerte sus padres creyeron en lo que les había dicho de haberse ido a dormir al departamento de su amigo Hiro, ya que se sentía mal;  
después de todo aquello no era del todo falso.

Subió de prisa al segundo piso de su casa para ir al baño y darse una ducha. Las gotas que caían del cristalino líquido lo relajaban mientras dejaban marcado su húmedo recorrido en el tentador cuerpo del ojivioleta.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo de Eiri, su simple recuerdo le hacía sonrosar, que sus piernas simplemente le comenzaran a temblar de la nada. Salió de la ducha y se dirigió pronto a su habitación para colocarse algo de ropa.

Tan sólo se limitó a recostarse en su cama viendo el techo y pensar en nada. Así se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando al fin despertó, ya eran un poco avanzadas las horas de la noche; no tenía nada que hacer realmente en su casa, y en sí en ningún otro lado por lo que decidió salir a tomar un pequeño paseo.

La suave brisa golpeaba su rostro mientras sus hebras rosadas se encontraban en una danza acompazada por el viento, su vista fija en el camino que iba siguiendo, aunque una que otra vez la desviaba para poder apreciar sus alrededores. Sin saber cómo llegó al mismo sitio en donde había desfallecido, aquella banca que lo acogió mientras llegaba su rescatista de ojos dorados. Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, la verdadera razón de tomar aquél paseo no era realmente otro sino despejar su mente y alejar el recuerdo de las nuevas sensaciones que ese joven llamado Yuki le había hecho sentir. En realidad ya no tenía caso intentar no pensar en él si de todas formas lo vería al día siguiente, así que dejó de preocuparse por aquello y siguió su camino sin rumbo para después de unos minutos retornar a su hogar y por fin regresar a los mágicos brazos de Morfeo como todas las noches.

Por otro lado, en un edificio residencial, em uno de los departamentos de la planta alta, un joven rubio miraba por el gran ventanal que daba la vista hacia la entrada del parque en donde había recogido en uno de sus paseos rutinarios a aquél joven de hechizante mirada, no sólo por el peculiar violeta de sus ojos, si no la inosencia y pureza que se reflejaban en ellos, y también esa luz tan llena de alegría. Esperaba ansioso por volver a mirarlo el día de mañana, sólo esperaba que el chico realmente apareciera, con este pensamiento se fue a su cómoda cama dispuesto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi despertó con el insistente sonido de su despertador anunciándole que eran alrededor de las 9:00 a.m. Por suerte era domingo así que no tenía que levantarse muy temprano, aunque tampoco muy tarde ya que si lo hacía seguramente sus padres o su hermana Maiko se encargarían de despertarlo de la forma más molesta y escandalosa posible. Ya levantado al fin, se dispuso a desperezarse estirándose de una manera envidiable, Después de eso se dirigió al baño, se vio unos momentos en el espejo admirando su aún adormilado rostro. Cepilló como cada mañana sus dientes para luego ir hacia la ducha y tomar un buen baño para terminarse de despertar. además debía darse prisa para llegar a su "cita". Tan sólo pensar en esa palabra hizo que sus mejillas adoptaran un color carmesí brillante. Aún con el sonrojo siguió haciendo su rutina matutina como quien se hace el que no le importa.

Al salir de la ducha arregló las prendas que vestiría para esa ocasión, sería algo sencillo pero agradable, para que no se viera como si fuese a ser algo formal o por el estilo pero tampoco sin restarle importancia. Pronto comenzó a vestirse y a arreglarse un poco para la ocasión, vamos, sinceramente estaba emocionado por volver a ver al rubio.  
Sin más terminó en frente del espejo apreciando su hermoso ser, aunque para él no era realmente nada fuera de lo normal, al parecer no tiene ni idea de la extrema belleza de la que es poseedor.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados haciendo resaltar sus largas y perfectas piernas; una blusa (1) un poco suelta de mangas largas color guinda que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas; un chaleco igualmente negro de cuero un tanto corto que le llegaba por la mitad de las costillas; unos zapatos de apariencia mezclada, entre casuales y deportivos a la vez y finalmente unos anillos metálicos gruesos con detalles semi-góticos en cada dedo anular. Su cabello iba como siempre rebelde pero que le hacía verse precioso. La única palabra para describir su belleza sería: indefinible

Para cuando ya había terminado de arreglarse por completo, eran como eso de las 11:24 a.m. Si quería llegar a tiempo al parque debía irse en ese momento, y aún así llegaría unos 5 minutos retrasado, pero de todos modos dudaba que Eiri fuera tan puntual...

Corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia el parque, y más específicamente a la banca en donde acordaron verse. Al llegar, estaba completamente agitado, respirando frenéticamente mientras intentaba que el aire le llegara a los pulmones. Cuando por fin se repuso, se giró para encontrarse con el rubio que lo miraba atentamente.

--etto...perdón por la tardanza, espero no haberlo hecho esperar ejejeje /U--intentó disculparse, en realidad tardó un poco más de lo que había pensado.

--si, bueno, esta bien--le respondió el rubio mientras lo recorría discretamente con la miradaeste chico realmente es hermoso--el rubio portaba un pantalón de vestir color beige muy cómodo, un suéter ligero de cuello de tortuga en color negro que delineaba su perfecto tórax y unos zapatos casuales negros también; bastante sencillo pero le quedaba increíblemente bien al joven ojimiel--

Tomandole la barbilla a Shuichi y acercándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro le susurró en un tono sensual-- tienes alguna idea de lo bello que eres? por favor no me vayas a tentar demasiado porque no respondo--sonreía traviesamente en lo que veía como el calor se apoderaba del fino rostro de su acompañante pelirosa.

Sin más, Eiri sujetó a Shu por la cintura haciendo que el pequeño se sobresaltara pero sin negar el agarre. Así dieron un pequeño recorrido por el parque mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, no tanto porque fueran dos hombres, sin no por la magnífica belleza de la cual ambos eran dueños.

Shu miraba de reojo el rostro del rubio, que aunque no cambiaba sus facciones serias, definitivamente era bastante atractivo, por no decir hechizante. Eiri lo volteó a ver y le medio sonrío para volver a su estoico rostro haciendo enrojecer nuevamente al pequeño. Shuichi por lo que se veía era bastante fácil de cohibir.

Fueron a un lindo lugar para comer algo delicioso. Eiri se sorprendió al ver la forma de comer de Shu, era demasiado lo que consumía y sin decir la cantidad de dulce que contenían esos "alimentos", en sí el ojivioleta sólo había ordenado de la lista de postres. Terminando de comer, salieron a caminar un poco más, dar un paseo, comprar un helado y ese tipo de cosas agradables.

El cielo comenzaba a matizarse dando a entender que la noche ya era próxima, sí que se había pasado rápido el día así que se encaminaron dirigiéndose para el mirador que estaba cerca de ahí.

Shuichi corría emocionado por todo el lugar mientras sonreía con sincera alegría. Yuki miraba embelesado al pelirosa, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, nuevamente sentía ese calor que le quemaba interiormente, no sabía cómo explicar este nuevo sentimiento que en él nacía, lo único que sabía en esos momentos, era que, a pesar de haber conocido al chico hiperactivo que tenía en frente, sentía una increíble paz cada vez que esos preciosos ojos violáceos lo miraban, cada vez que le dedicaba una de sus dulces sonrisas, con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.  
Se fue acercando lentamente al más joven para detenerlo sujetándolo del brazo, se agachó para quedar más o menos a su altura ya que él era bastante más alto que Shu, con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla rosad-ita del pequeño como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sintió como la vez pasada el cosquilleo en el estómago, sin saber que Shuichi estaba sintiendo lo mismo al estar tan cercano a él.

/qué está pasando? no sé que hacer...me siento tan bien a su lado, me gustaría probar esos labios...pero en qué estoy pensando, será mejor que me separe un poco de él/

Así Shu se fue alejando de Eiri dando un paso hacia atrás, pero el mayor no le permitió alejarse más; lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo pegó contra su cuerpo. Escasos segundos se quedaron mirando reflejándose en los ojos del otro, sin decir nada, se fueron acercando lentamente mientras que ambos rostros se ruborizaban a cada centímetro menos de lejanía, en primera instancia tan sólo fue un roce pero luego fundieron sus labios convirtiendo la casta caricia en un apasionado beso. Ambos se sentían el paraíso terrenal, sus cuerpos se aferraban cada vez más al otro, como si temieran que ese momento se terminara y no se volviese a repetir, pero la cruel naturaleza les hizo separarse ya que necesitaban llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Eiri intentó acercarse a los labios rosados de Shuichi, pero éste completamente confundido por lo sucedido, lo esquivó dejando al rubio igual de confundido que él, pero con la diferencia de que el rubio tenía más clara la idea de los sentimientos que habían surgido hacia el pequeño.

--yo...yo lo siento mucho!--y con eso salió corriendo. Yuki al principio no reaccionó, pero al entrar en la realidad se dispuso a seguirlo; intentó sujetarlo de un brazo pero por la velocidad y el forcejeo que hizo Shu, no lo logró. Se disponía a seguirlo nuevamente pero el pelirosa ya se le había perdido de vista.

Cabizbajo y bastante decepcionado se marchó del lugar cómo pude siquiera pensar que de alguna forma me correspondería--ese baka...--el cielo ya estaba un poco oscuro--sólo espero...que no le pase nada...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Shuichi corría...corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras que lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas teñidas de carmín a causa del cansancio, enmarcando así su bello rostro.

Realmente estaba confundido; no sabía qué había sido todo aquello, en principio no debió haber aceptado la invitación y para rematar la situación, se había enamorado de su ángel dorado...un momento, desde cuando le pertenecía? todo esto era demasiado extraño y estaba yendo demasiado rápido. La vedad es que se estaba muriendo de miedo, miedo a esas sensaciones, no sabía qué significaban. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía; resbaló tropezando y cayendo fuertemente en la tierra golpeándose levemente en el rostro, y aunque tan sólo ocasionó unas pequeñas raspaduras y una ligera torcedura de tobillo, prefirió quedarse tirado colocándose en posición fetal. Se sentía muy mal, ya no sólo por lo que estaba sintiendo, de todos modos ya sabía que se había enamorado aunque se lo ocultase a él mismo; también e dolía el hecho de haber dejado a Eiri sin darle alguna explicación /seguro piensa que soy un idiota...debe odiarme/ Y así, con estos pensamientos comenzó a sollozar, daba gracias de que nadie estuviera a esas horas en esa parte del parque, la cual por cierto desconocía ya que en su afán de huir se había ido por un camino totalmente extraño para él.  
Pasaron como eso de 15 minutos y seguía sin querer levantarse hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, temiendo que fuera algún pandillero o alguien por el estilo, decidió ponerse de pie lentamente para que quien fuera que se estuviera acercando nos e percatase de s presencia. Se giró totalmente dispuesto para echarse a correr. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, sintió como lo jalaban, el mundo se le vino encima, ahora sí que estaba perdido. Apretó los ojos por inercia, hasta que sintió como lo giraban y ...comenzaban a jugar con un mechón de sus cabellos? Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con unos mieles que le penetraban el alma...

--vaya, sí que eres un baka. Mira que salir corriendo de esa manera y perderte, además...no creerías que te ibas a escapar sin darme una explicación, o sí?--lo retó con la mirada a lo que Shuichi simplemente se quedó medio pasmado.

--yo...ya te dije que lo sentía, eso que pasó...pues...sólo nos dejaos llevar, no fue nada--le dijo desviando la mirada, a lo que Yuki lo agarró por la barbilla girándole el rostro para que lo viera

--...mentiroso...mírame a los ojos...no te atrevas a evadirme la mirada--amenazó el rubio--ahora, vuélveme a decir eso--

--yo...yo...--aquella mirada lo ponía nervioso, sentía cómo le desnudaba el alma--yo...yo...yo...no puedo--dijo al fin rindiéndose agachando el rostro a lo que el ojiambar atinó a sonreír victorioso.

--lo sabía...sabes, no se te da bien el mentir. Vamos, ya es muy tarde y dudo que sepas cómo regresar a tu casa, cierto?--obtuvo un silencio como respuesta--interpretaré tu silencio como un "no, no sé"...sígueme...--pero Shu no avanzaba, seguía viendo como encantado el suelo--si no me vas a hacer caso...entonces...--se volvió hacia donde Shuichi y sin previó aviso lo cargó entre sus brazos

--...ah?...qué demo...--ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando Eiri lo había cargado.  
--vaya...que despistado eres--seguía con el mismo semblante indiferente

Sin ninguna queja más, el joven de ojos ambarinos llevó a Shu a donde la noche anterior: a su departamento.

Lo acomodó sentándolo en el soga que tenía en la sala de estar--sabes, puedo sentarme solo...--se quejó Shuichi haciendo un puchero que enterneció a Eiri.

--tal vez...ahora, quisiera que me explicaras qué fue aquél drama--dijo ordenando el rubio mientras se sentaba junto al pelirosa cruzándose de pierna y luego pasar discretamnte su mano por detrás del cuello de Shuichi pero sin tocarlo.

Shu no sabía como responder, qué le podría decir? que tuvo miedo a sus sentimientos y por eso huyó? no, claro que no podía, qué clase de respuesta absurda era esa...en eso siente cómo algo comienza a rozar por detrás de su cuello para luego convertirse en suaves y ligeras caricias. Se giró sobresaltado viendo como Yuki le dedicaba una dulce mirada acompañada de una sutil sonrisa.

Tan sólo se dedicaron a mirarse, no había nada que decir, ambos ya tenían sus sentimientos más que claros, aunque para cierto lindo ojivioleta seguía siendo ilógico. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros...se besaron, nuevamente pudieron deleitarse con el delicioso sabor del otro; Eiri, con la mano donde tenía sujetado el cuello del pelirosa, lo acercó más hacia él para profundizar más el beso rodeándolo con el brazo restante la pequeña cintura del menor. Así, sin más, fueron despojándose de sus ropas que comenzaban a estorbar y entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio en donde se amaron durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi comenzó a abrir sus violáceos y lo primero que vio fueron a un par de dorados que lo veían con infinita ternura, mientras el poseedor de aquellos acariciaba se cabello rosado de embriagante aroma. Al instante se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su ahora amante quedándose así ambos durante un buen tiempo hasta que volviendo a subir el rostro, encontró en la mirada miel de Eiri plasmado un "te amo" con aquél brillo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo especial que era él ya para el joven oijiambar. Shuichi dio un casto beso en los labios a Yuki sonriéndole para luego decir--yo también--El rubio contestó con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería el pequeño; lo acercó mas hacia su cuerpo recargando la rosada cabec-ita en su fuerte pecho volviendo los dos a caer en la inmersidad del sueño...

Shuichi a los pocos instantes se levantó de un jalón gritando-- kyaaaaaahhh! qué les voy a decir a mis padres!--en eso siente como Eiri lo jala del brazo y le susurra al oído entre dientes--luego vemos eso, ahora sólo duerme...baka--

--s..sí, está bien tienes razón--volviéndose a acomodar como antes hasta que...--baka! cómo que baka!--refunfuño indignado haciendo un puchero. Eiri tan sólo se dio un golpe en la cara escuchando como le reñían sin parar, pero de pronto...hubo silencio--se quitó la mano del rostro para encontrarse con Shuichi ya dormido recargado como antes mientras decía nada coherente entre sueños. El rubio sonrió y besó la frente de Shu quien al instante sonrió y se aferró más hacia el mayor, para ahora sí por fin, dormir plácidamente...

OWARI?

Wueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no...T-T gomen! no fue mi inteción hacerles perder el tiempo, waaaahhhh! Pero algo sí he de decir, me ha costado muuuuuuuuuuuxo trabajo no poner mis comentarios, pero no se preocupen, realmente dudo que vuelva a ocurrir...muajajaja. Esto tan sólo fue para probarme, "lo que no te mata te vuelve más fuerte" ne? Y bien, por lo mismo tampoco estuvieron pingüiniando por ahí Arian ni Shunsuke (ji! que wueno) En fin! dejen reviews si desean, io los recibo gustosa, y si quieren sólo saludar...pues también son muy bien recibidos, je! Sin nada más que escribir, me despido por ahora de ustedes nyo! JA-NE! 


End file.
